n64dudefandomcom-20200216-history
Groove Armada - Madder
'''Groove Armada- Madder '''is the theme song for Rayman 3 : Hoodlum Havoc. It also the theme song for the Rayman series.thumb|300px|right Lyrics 1, 2, 3, 4 Do it now, do it now, Day starts with a blast that feeds back, Still spinning from the night that we had, In the mirror where I brush my teeth at, There's three more heads, and they watching me back, Read the bread while I toast my pay check, One the girls said grins a safe bet, Phone ringing an I refuse to take it, Wanna play dead but I'm on the dayshift, Stepping out on to the weekly rota, On the cheap share a seat with Olga, Train driver said it aint a joka, Were gonna be stuck till I fix the motta, Half hour in-between the stations, Start jogging when I hit the pavement, Ran straight into a situation, Cops say stop cause I aint Caucasian, Whole hour on explanation, Missed the bus an the cab was ancient, I'm really now in a situation, When I return to my destination, I get told to collect my payment, Clear the desk quick make it vacant, Now if I ever needed inspiration, Right about now where I lose my patience, If I ever needed inspiration, Right about here's where i lose my patience, Do it now, do it now, Don't make you feel like, madder, madder, madder, This one day bam bam bam, bammer, bammer, bammer, Don't make you feel like, madder, madder, madder, This one day bam bam bam, bammer, slam, jammer This makes you feel like, madder, madder, madder, This one day bam bam bam, bammer, bammer, bammer, Don't make you feel like, madder, madder, madder, This one day bam bam bam, bammer, slam, jammer This want to make you feel 1,2,3,4 Always said I want a new agenda, Do it now while I still remember, Small fish in a mixin blenda, All the bets set on the next offenda, I had enough being nice and anxious, I keep sweet all the trendy bankers, I'm looking more than the war the pension, Under attack of the apprehension, I'm too transformed to lose the motion, I might shout now out and open, All the hanging on the years of hopin, The same things now feel provoking, So hot that the tears are smoking, Watch your man might just crunch the who thing, Watch your man might just crunch the who thing, Now if I ever needed inspiration, Right about here's where I lose my patience, Now if I ever needed inspiration, Right about here's where i lose my patience, Do it now, do it now, Don't make you feel like, madder, madder, madder, This one day bam bam bam, bammer, bammer, bammer, Don't make you feel like, madder, madder, madder, This one day bam bam bam, bammer, slam, jammer This to make you feel like, madder, madder, madder, This one day bam bam bam, bammer, bammer, bammer, Don't make you feel like, madder, madder, madder, This one day bam bam bam, bammer, slam, jammer This want to make you feel If I ever needed inspiration, Right about here's where i lose my patience, If I ever needed inspiration, Right about here's where i lose my patience, Don't make you feel like, Don't make you feel like, Madder, madder, madder, Do it now, do it now, If I ever needed inspiration, Right about here's where i lose my patience, If I ever needed inspiration, Right about here's where i lose my patience, Do it now, do it now, Don't make you feel like, madder, madder, madder, This one day bam bam bam, bammer, bammer, bammer, Don't make you feel like, madder, madder, madder, This one day bam bam bam, bammer, slam, jammer This makes you feel like, madder, madder, madder, This one day bam bam bam, bammer, bammer, bammer, Don't make you feel like, Madder, Do it now, Category:Music